Why?
by XxXHarleyQuinnXxX
Summary: What happens when Shego quits unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

"Why?"

_Why_, that single word holds so many questions that it should be illegal to say it by itself, but then again my boss and I aren't exactly law-fearing people.

It was that word that my boss had stuttered when I had handed in my resignation. There were too many possible answers to one word like, I don't feel comfortable working for the man I slept with, or because I feel like it, or the truth which was, you got me knocked up and I can't protect you like I should. It wouldn't be fair to him to tell him then leave, so I was just going to leave the man I loved the most in the world because I got pregnant. So I told him the second example: that I felt like it. He didn't question me or anything, just said that if I ever wanted my job back I would be welcomed back with open arms.

So as I walk towards the exit of the lair we've had for an official 6 months I hear the all too familar sounds of the Great Buffoon and the near silent steps of Princess. Might as well have one last fight before I leave. So I head back towards the main room where Dr.D's sits at his desk, wait a sec, his eyes are red and puffy, he's been crying, aw. I didn't mean to make him that upset.

"Dr.D, stop crying we've got and the buffoon." I say from my corner of the lair. He raises his head slowly as if this were a dream, like I wasn't really here. "Aw, c'mon it's not as if I died or anything, sheesh. It was cute when I came in but now it's just getting annoying..."bad word choice. Princess rushes in and looked shocked at the sight of Dr.D, that's my cue. I spring into action, we fight for a minute before the Buffoon mentions something to Princess."Hey KP, why aren't Shego's hands of death on?"

"Maybe I don't want to use them today. But now that ya mention it I will." I light my hands up feeling the familiar warmth of them. Alarms start sounding all around us, damnit, the Boy Blunder hit the self destruct button for the whole damn lair instead of the stupid machine.

Princess is already headed for the door, dragging what's-his-name behind her. I grab Dr.D and pull him out of his chair and into the hall connecting the main entrance to the "showroom". I pass a scared Princess hovering over an unconscious Ron, that's his name. I shove Dr.D into the hover car and tell him to set the route for Middleton. I run back in, grab Ron and Princess and shove them towards the hovering hover car as the building explodes, they make into their seats and I jump towards it. For a sec there, it looks like it'll be like in the movies where the hero just barely escapes the roaring explosion and get to go have their happy ending.

But I am no hero, I don't get a happy ending, Princess does, Ron does, maybe even Dr.D but definitely not me. I miss the lip of the hover car by a foot and crumple as the debris fall from the sky, quickly burying me the looks, they were giving me as I fell. Kim's was complete and total horror, Dr.D's crushed heartbroken puppy look and the confusion on Ron's face as he came to hearing Princess using every curse word I've ever heard and then some, and I've heard plenty of , she was using them to tell Dr.D to turn the hover car around.I'll have to mention it if we ever fight again.I just managed to curl up into a protective ball as I was buried.

Something was embedded deep in my leg and one of my arms was definately broken as it was stuck in the infamous 'I know ,I know'school raised hand I managed to light that hand and something whimpered right behind my the hell? Oh, it's Puddles or whatever that stupid poodle's name shifts something above me and it causes something sharp next to the broken arm to stab into it.I would scream but I'd get a mouthful of what I think is glass but could be anything that breaks into sharp and pointy pieces.

Someone grabs my hair and yanks it up, I just I get blinded by light as they remove the debris from above me and around me. The leg or well a sliver of the leg of my favorite chair is embedded into my thigh and my arm has part of a gas tank in other than that it's just scrapes and bruises."You have a very impressive vocabulary,Princess." I mumble as I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait...I just got distracted...and I'm sorry it's short...and I'm just sorry in general. I don't own squat.

The hospital room was quiet, save the low beeping of a heart monitor. The woman attached to the monitor looked as if she was sleeping peacefully, long black hair fanning out on the pillow beneath her. If anyone had looked they would not of recognized the dangerous Shego, with ivory skin. The doctors in charge of her case had not been told they were looking after a wanted criminal, all they knew was they were to make sure nothing happened to this woman until their boss wanted it too…

So when the woman had arrived they'd whisked her off to an operating room, popping bones back in place, suturing the wounds, and stopping internal bleeding, unfortunately they hadn't been able to stop the loss of a fetus….they were hoping their employer hadn't known she was pregnant because if he had it would be their heads…

They had placed her in a drug induced coma for her sake and theirs. She wouldn't wake anytime soon, and they hoped she wouldn't wake until their boss took her off their hands. They really didn't want to deal with a mourning woman who had just lost her child…it wasn't their specialty. Fixing things: yeah, sure, no problem. Healing grieving patients, mourning mothers:…not so much , it wasn't as if they were grief specialists or anything. They didn't perform miracles, it wasn't in their job description.

The boss had showed up for an hour yesterday, bringing a bossy redhead girl, and an inconveniently clumsy blond boy who was more of a klutz than anyone they'd seen before, the boss had spent the hour holding their patient's hand and whimpering pitifully about "how it was all his fault and how he was oh so sorry…" and it was really quite nauseating. The redhead whose name was…Kim something or another, just stood around telling them how to do their jobs…and the blond, Ron Stoppable, dropped his pants at least 4 times in that time and tripped over carefully laid wires, and knocked syringes off a table where they had been laying in wait for use….all in all they didn't understand why they had to put up with the nuisances of the redhead and Ron.


End file.
